Inside Outception
by I should be studying right now
Summary: Do you ever look at the Inception characters and wonder 'What is going on inside their heads' Meet the emotions of your favorite characters and how they make that person tick.


Do you ever look at someone and wonder, 'What is going on inside their head?' How about the mind of a point man?

Arthur's emotions were all about business.

Well, their head chair was.

"Alright boys, looks like they're going down for five more minutes." Anger was zero 'rainbows and butterflies' and had an, 'All work no play' policy. He's the reason for Arthur's inability to de-stress he could. When Arthur wasn't mad, Anger would be sure to make him as emotionless as possible. He did yelled a lot when something didn't go his way.

According to Anger, it was their priority to make sure their point man was serious and on point at all times. He made the emotions make Arthur so boring in the recent years that when Arthur was awake, their headquarters were practically a white office with the most monotonous control panel, furniture, and shelves. The only colorful articles in headquarters were the emotions, their ties, and the memories they produced. The place looked a lot different when Arthur was dreaming though.

"This gives us some time to do a little research."

Disgust, who contributed more memories than Anger turned from his chair. "It's five minutes. What are we going to research in five minutes?"

"Yeah, I mean it's this girls first time doing this kind of thing." Sadness added, his stubby arm in the direction of Arthurs line of vision. Usually they'd listen to Anger and go on with some research, but their situation was a little different this time. "I mean she's going to be pretty unsettled when she wakes up."

"Yeah!" Fear twitched. "She might wake up distressed! Did you see her when she woke up a minute ago? This one could be worse!" He chopped at his fuzzy purple fingernails.

"I say we vote." Disgust declared, seeing this moment as an opportunity to switch things up. He always tended to speak against Anger as second in command and didn't care how Anger reacted. Recently he was becoming pretty flabbergasted with Anger. At least Disgust would let Arthur ease up every once in a while if he was in charge.

"All those in favor of waiting for her to wake up?"

Four fuzzy arms reached up. Anger glared at his emotions, snorting like an angry bull. If he let them keep this kind of behavior up, he'd risk losing his chair.

He would give in for once. Not because he was surrendering to them but because he saw it as part of Arthurs job. Arthur was a point man. His job was to research and protect his teammates. Now that there was a woman on the team, those protective instincts had doubled.

"Alright fine, we'll watch the girl, but it's not like there's anything we can do if she gets killed down there!"

Sadness and Fear hit a button at the same time, producing from behind Arthurs line of vision a memory. A purple and blue marble like orb rolled onto the memory shelf, clinking with a purple and yellow orb.

The shelf that day had a couple of purple memories thanks to Nash and plenty of green because of Saito. Inception being possible? Disgust would beg to differ. And yet, here they are about to plan on performing one. The only pure-yellow memory on the shelf that day was Arthurs breakfast.

Joy looked through Arthurs vision, seeing Cobb and the potential architect, Ariadne, asleep on the beach chairs. Each year, his contribution seemed less sufficient. Joy was determined to get back into the game and make Arthur happy every now and then. He didn't see a problem with that.

"Why would Cobb do this?" Sadness asked. "Put her in this position?"

"He could have just picked up any student, right?" Disgust inquired. "The university has more than one architect. How old is she anyway?"

"I'm not sure I like this." Anger agreed, leaning forward. "I don't doubt she can't do it because she's a woman, don't get me wrong!" The emotions had only the upright most respect for women. They all nodded their heads in unison. "If Miles chose her then she's the top in her class!"

Joys face leaned against his hands as he gazed dreamily at the architect.

" _Ariadne_. What a name. I think she's really pretty. She doesn't remind me of any of the other women Arthur has met. They were all trying too hard. She's not trying at all." Wonderstruck, Joy gently adjusting a small lever in front of him.

A yellow orb emerged and snapped him awake. Joy expected it to join the other memories on the shelf, so when it started making its way towards Arthurs core memories, he began to understand how Fear felt. What did he just do?

The shelf storing Arthurs core memories rose from the ground. The new memory made itself home, creating a line out the window of headquarters and spawning a new island.

Anger scowled over at Joy vexed. "What did you just do?" He snarled. It had been _years_ since a core memory was produced.

The emotions all ran over to the window to see the new island, covered in one spherical maze.

Anger turned over to Joy, asking him in a more stony voice,

"How did you do that?"

"I…" Joy stuttered. He forgot how it felt to produce core memories. It was as if he didn't know how anymore. "I just made him happy to see her, I mean…" He nervously tugged at his yellow tie.

"Joy, we talked about this." Said Anger. "No girls. No dating. No relationships. No marriage. No kids."

"And no sex." Sadness whined. "Which is really depressing."

"I didn't mean it!" Joy argued, holding his hands up in front of him. "It's tiny in comparison to the rest of them!"

Disgust leaned against the window, smirking at the view. "Yeah. I mean Paradox Island and Three-Piece Suit Island are a lot bigger. Don't get me started on Hair Gel Island."

"Or Coffee Island." Fear added.

From the window, they could see the Train of Thought emerging. A new addition of _The Mind Reader_ was thrown in front of them. The headline read,

" _POINT MAN IN LOVE?"_

The paper incinerated in Angers hands. "What the fuck were you thinking?" Angers head snapped towards Joy as he roared. "Do you not fucking remember what happened to Cobb and Mal?" His head was igniting. One second later, Anger was grasping Joy by the shirt.

"We have to think positive!" Joy protested, praying he wouldn't get sucked up the tube and get lost in Arthurs long-term memory. "And yes, we agreed Arthur wouldn't date but maybe this isn't really as bad of a thing as you think! I mean, she already knows what he really does and that didn't phase her! A- and we can learn from Cobb and Mals mistakes! Don't you think that maybe we could try and give it a shot? Can't we let Arthur be at least a bit happy about something other than work?"

"You know what Anger?" Disgust sputtered, realizing Joys point. "This is why Eames calls Arthur a stick in the mud! Because of you being so serious all the time!" He was poking at his boss's chest. "Like it or not, Joy was here first. You can't stop him from doing his job. It's not good for Arthur! If he can be excited during dreams then he can't be excited in reality!"

"We're in a very serious situation!" Anger barked, still clutching Joy. "Saito is making us do an inception which is fucking impossible, and you guys want to lighten him up? Now is not the time for that!"

Fear turned over to Arthurs line of vision to see a frightened Ariadne, fighting, clawing, practically screaming to be woken up. "Guys!" he bellowed. "She's waking up!"

When they saw what was happening, Anger released Joy and they all ran back to their chairs.

"Looks like she's getting killed." Fear heaved. "

Joy and Fear were pressing buttons simultaneously, forcing Arthur to run towards her as she was emerging from her sleep.

" _Hey, look at me. You're ok. You're ok."_

Arthur went to assure her that she was fine. The emotions all started to applaud themselves, except for Anger of course. A purple and yellow orb rolled onto the shelf.

"Alright gentlemen, you had your fun." Anger raged. "Now back to business."

"Wait a second, she's fuming." Said Disgust.

" _She's a real charmer!"_

"I see she met Mrs. Cobb." Anger commented. They all 'ooed' simultaneously.

"Can you blame her? She shot Arthur in the leg, remember?" Fear jumped.

"That was in a dream within a dream." Joy reasoned. "He wasn't really shot."

"But it fucking hurt!"

"Hold on, what's this?" Anger listened to Ariadne closer.

" _And I am not about to open my mind to someone like that!"_

They saw Ariadne whip her jacket from the chair and get up to leave. The emotions all looked stunned except Joy who was enjoying the view of her behind as she walked.

"Why did she leave?" Sadness moped. "I really liked her. And now we won't see her again." A blue orb joined the others on the shelf.

"If Cobb says she'll be back, she'll be back. Where else is she going to do this kind of thing?"

They all turned to their boss to hear what he had to say.

"Oh she'll be back alright." Said Anger. "Actually," he leaned back in his chair. "I'm starting to see what you mean Joy. Maybe we'll give it a shot."


End file.
